warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Banned User Sheet
Warning: This page is likely a ruse. The user "Jeong Saeng Park" is probably not the real developer. Additionally, many of the users listed on this sheet have not been banned, or are not real WSC players. YOU ARE NOT FORBIDDEN TO EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT DIRECT PERMISSION FROM A """"""DEVELOPER"""""". NO PENALTIES APPLY FOR DISRUPTING THIS PAGE. THANK YOU. In the on going effort to stop cheating and hacking, I've implemented an anti-cheat system in the last update. This anti-cheat software, which I will not explain to deeply to avoid and cheaters over coming it, detects hacking during multiplayer battles to promote fair play. This hack cannot detect cheats during missions or trial run. To avoid any confusion, here are the following rules that will get you'' permanently banned off Warship Craft on that specific Game Centre account. This ban is non-negotiable and non-reversable. Any attempts to revert the ban will be ignored. ---- '''Permerment Bannage:' 1) Use of any third party program which enables a user to gain unlimited coins/crystals, or infinite capacity space or any other advantage over a general user. 2) To disrupt servers and/or cause lag for other players. Temporary Bannage: 1) Any abusive, racial or sexual profanities that are displayed by a user. A filter detects inappropriate flag images, such as pornography. Profanical ship names, such as "fu** you". ---- ~ WAVE 1 ~ ---- User: D2doubleXX Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/169.28.28.719.9411 User: Hash5 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/781.61.73.188.1971 User: Gaj81 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/181.89.61.182.1831 User: FuckThis Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/718.73.82.816.7281 User: YarrDOOp Ban Reason: Inappropriate Content Ban Length: 10 Days Warship Craft IP: W:S/118.66.81.179.7355 User: Bib8em Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/331.11.71.727.1815 User: DantheCam Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/738.71.61.819.5518 User: YoBo6181925 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/810.72.85.920.9014 User: SamdaMan Ban Reason: Attempted to disrupt server Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/179.52.71.819.4403 User: Gop729 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/994.43.74.841.7112 User: YARHARAB7 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/711.62.79.971.1644 User: KIo72132 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/822.89.81.537.5238 User: WhedYoK85 Ban Reason: Inappropriate Content Ban Length: 10 Days Warship Craft IP: W:S/618.71.11.424.6100 User: KILDA7m Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/332.60.78.618.5541 ---- ~ WAVE 2 ~ ---- User: YooStopp8 Ban Reason: Warship-Craft Hacks (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/711.81.99.811.6442 User: KaBLOOP Ban Reason: Impersonation to defraud Ban Length: 30 Days Warship Craft IP: W:S/133.12.28.911.9105 User: Muhhamed728910 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party websit) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/777.34.412.7117 User: Yanarkia7 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party websit) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/819.99.78.719.2221 User: GopoWER7111 Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/814.44.71.66.5159 User: BIGCo&2 Ban Reason: Inappropriate Content Ban Length: 10 Days Warship Craft IP: W:S/880.98.32.199.1514 User: Inconspicuous Mann Ban Reason: Ifunbox (third-party website) Ban Length: Permanent Warship Craft IP: W:S/728.87.77.341.8116 ---- FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS: So, I had a ship which had cheats, but I deleted it, am I safe? *''Yes and no. If you use ANY hacked items on a ship and it is detected, well you may find yourself banned.'' What is this software and what engine does it used? *''We do not, and will not, provide any information on this software to prevent hackers overcoming it. How long till, or will hackers overcome it, we don't know.'' ---- This list will grow, as the bans come in waves. THE COMMENT SECTION IS NOT A PLACE TO REPORT A CHEATER. Thank you, if you play without cheats. ~Jeong Saeng Park